L'histoire de Iemitsu et Nana
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: "Dit maman, comment t'as rencontré papa?" Cette question beaucoup d'enfants la posent à leurs mère. Je l'ai moi même posé à la mienne. En général elle est vite suivit du "Pourquoi tu l'aimes". Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de devoir y répondre.


-Dit maman, comment t'a rencontré papa? Me demanda mon Tsu-kun tout en tenant sa peluche contre lui même si nous étions entrain de manger.

J'ai posé mes baguettes et avalé ma bouchée songeuse avant de répondre:

C'était il y a cinq ans.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital. Il avait été blessé en faisant de la luge avec un pingouin. Moi je rendais visite à ton ojii-san. Ton ojii-san était malade du coeur. Ta obaa-san n'était déjà plus de ce monde. J'étais sa seule famille.

Son état s'est soudainement aggravé et... j'ai bu. Je me suis trompée de chambre, si bien qu'au lieu de rejoindre otou-san, mon otou-san, j'ai rejoint Iemitsu. Je me suis effondrée sur un fauteuil et me suis mise à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguée pour rester éveillée.

A mon réveil, ton père me fixait de ses yeux marrons. Il m'a demandé si j'étais une walkyrie... un ange venue pour l'amener à l'étage.

Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Je suis sortie de la seule et j'ai dit à Lal, la femme à l'entrée de sa chambre que je m'étais trompée de chambre.

Je pensais qu'elle était sa femme, plus tard, j'ai découvert que Lal était son assistante personnelle.

J'ai revu Iemitsu, deux jours plus tard, dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il pouvait déjà marcher même si il avait encore besoin de béquilles.

Je me suis approchée de lui et me suis inclinée avant de présenter mes excuses.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait que si j'acceptais de manger avec lui.

J'ai refusé.

Je le croyais marié. Et je voulais passer le temps qui nous restait avec mon père. Cette nuit-là, à nouveau je me suis endormie à l'hôpital. Même si cette fois c'était dans la bonne chambre. A mon réveil j'étais couverte d'une couverture que je n'avais pas à l'origine et des fleurs avaient été déposées. Des camélia, mes préférées.

A l'intérieur du bouquet j'ai découvert une adresse.

Comme je l'ai découvert à la bibliothèque où je travaillais cette adresse était celle du restaurant italien le plus luxueux qui puisse être trouvé au Japon.

Je n'avais pas de robes pour aller dans pareil endroit. Donc je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Cependant, à l'intérieur de mon casier, avec mes chaussures j'ai découvert un colis. Je l'ai ouvert à la maison. A l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe rose avec des fleurs blanches. A vrai dire, elle était tellement belle que j'ai repris le modèle pour ma robe de mariée.

J'ai un peu hésité mais finalement j'y suis allée. Je n'ai jamais regrèté cette décision.

Nous avons continué de nous fréquenter et nous entendions bien. Si bien que au bout de deux semaines, nous avons appelés pour la première fois la cigogne.

Iemitsu s'est rétabli. Mais, son appartement à eu un problème de plomberie. Je lui ai donc proposé de s'installer ici. Environ un mois plus tard, juste avant de devoir revenir à son travail de construction il a demandé ma main à ton grand père.

J'ai appris que la cigogne était passé le jour de nos fiançailles.

Je voulais lui dire avant qu'il ne monte dans l'avion. Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Avant qu'il ne me laisse le lui dire, il m'a dit qu'il avait le consentement de mon père et il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

La seule chose que j'ai pu répondre c'est:

Oui.

Neuf mois plus tard, tu étais là.

Lorsque Iemitsu est revenu la semaine suivante, il a eu une surprise.

Durant tout le mois qui a suivit, il nous a couvés. Sans cesse aux petits soins, craignant que nous ayons trop chaud où trop froid.

C'est Lal, avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié après qu'elle m'est corrigée sur sa relation avec son "patron idiot" qui lui a rappelé que je n'étais pas plus fragile maintenant que lorsque nous nous sommes fiançés.

Lal est le genre de personne qui déteste être vu comme une demoiselle en détresse par qui que ce fut. Moi j'aime bien. C'est reposant. Et parfois amusant.

Avec Iemitsu, je n'ai pas besoin d'être une femme forte. Je peux être la femme souriante et généreuse que je suis sans me voir reprocher mon manque de maturité où ma trop grande naïveté. C'est peut être pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'accepte comme je suis bien et avec tous mes défauts.

Je n'aime pas les absences longues et régulières de Iemitsu.

Mais ses absences font parties de lui tout comme ma naïveté.

J'aime Iemitsu suffisamment pour accepter ses absences. Une part de lui est toujours avec moi dans mon coeur. Et depuis ta naissance j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur en toi. Alors je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est parti.

C'est vrai que Iemitsu est souvent absent et qu'il manque des moments importants mais il m'a donné un portable sur lequel je peux le joindre. Même si un appel transcontinental est à la fois très onéreux et de mauvaise qualité qu'il n'est pas l'idéal au moins nous pouvons toujours partager les moments importants.


End file.
